Megastereo
Megastereo '''is a radio station in the mod. It is owned by the Sinneslöschen GmbH and broadcasts German-language variety music, due to the state's high German population. Tracklist *Alle Oder Keiner-Gerhard Gundermann *Spasst-K.I.Z. *Glaube An Dich-Berluc *Am Fenster-City *TV Show - Puhdys *Erdbeben - Alex C *Hey, Wir Wollen Die Eisbarn Sehn - Soundconvoy *Augenbling - Seeed *Haus Am See-Peter Fox *Traumfanger - Alex C *Schwarz Zu Blau-Peter Fox *Bilder Im Kopf-Sido *Autobahn (single version)-Kraftwerk *Der Blau Planet-Karat *Völlig losgelöst-Peter Schilling *Tuyet-Panta Rhei *Ich Bin Dein Gummibar-Gummibar *Buck Dich Hoch - Deichkind Script ''Note - Station dialogue is spoken in German. It is written in English for simplicity purposes''' '''Lutz: '''Alright America, this is Lutz Sasser on Megastero, broadcasted live from Washington D.C., funded entirely by Sinneslöschen GmbH. We're ready to bring you nonstop German pop, rock, and rap. ''"Alle Oder Keiner", "Spaast", and "Glaube An Dich" plays before Lutz comes back on 'Lutz: '''And now, we have to briefly stop the music to bring you all an important station announcement from Sinneslöschen chairman from Berlin, Wilhelm Bauer. '''Wilhelm: '''Hello. My name is Wilhelm Bauer. You're listening to a Sinneslöschen Media station. Enjoy. ''The music fades out as "TV Show", "Erdbeben", and "Hey, Wir Wollen Die Eisbarn Sehn" plays before Lutz comes back on 'Lutz: '''It's never a dull moment on this radio station, especially if you're German, our key demographic. Or at the very least speak German. We have to take a break from the music for a brief announcement from our great chairman, Wilhelm Bauer. '''Wilhelm: '''Sinneslöschen Media, a global network of innovation, from radio to television and from trains to fast food. '''Lutz: '''That makes me feel warm and fuzzy. Now, onwards with the music! ''"Hey wir wollen die eisbarhen sehn", "Augenbling", "Haus Am See", and "Traumfanger" play before Lutz comes back on 'Lutz: '''Now it's time for a public service announcement from Sinneslöschen chairman Wilhelm Bauer. ''Ambience music plays as Wilhelm gives a monologue 'Wilhelm: '''Hello. I'm Wilhelm Bauer. Under my guidance, Sinneslöschen GmbH has emerged as the fastest growing German-run conglomerate of the past five years. With fast food, radio stations, and technological interests across Germany and the free world, alongside a wide array of logistical and industrial achievements, we at Sinneslöschen GmbH ensure you're part of a global network of innovation. From trains to firearms, from pop radio to electronics, you can be sure of independent, quality products with every purchase. That's why we're the fastest growing cable supplier and health insurance provider in Western Europe. For more information, please visit "www.sinneslöschen.de". ''"Schwarz Zu Blau", "Bilder Im Kopf", and "Autobahn" play before Lutz comes on 'Lutz: '''We are jamming out! We are jamming out to commercial free, 100% German radio! ''"Der Blau Planet", "Völlig losgelöst" play before Lutz comes back on. 'Lutz: '''We have to take a quick break for an important announcement from Sinneslöschen Chairman, Wilhelm Bauer. Take it away. '''Wilhelm: '''Sinneslöschen Media, a global network of innovation, from radio to television and from trains to fast food. ''"Tuyet", "Ich Bin Dein Gummibar", and "Buck Dich Hooch" play as the station repeats German Script Lutz: Also dann Amerika, Lutz Sasser hier von Megastereo, live aus Washington D.C. Komplett finanziert von Sinneslöschen GmbH. Und wir sind bereit euch rund um die Uhr mit deutschem Pop, Rock und Rap zu beschallen. „Alle oder keiner“ „Spast“ „Glaube an dich“ bevor Lutz wieder dran kommt Lutz: Wir unterbrechen an dieser Stelle unsere Musik kurz für eine wichtige Sendermeldung von Sinneslöschen Vorstand, Wilhelm Bauer, direkt aus Berlin. Wilhelm: Hallo. Mein Name ist Wilhelm Bauer. Sie hören gerade einen Sinneslöschen Media Sender. Viel Vergnügen. Die Musik fadet aus, während „TV show“ Erdbeben“, und „Hey, wir wollen die Eisbären seh’n“ gespielt wird. Lutz kommt wieder zu Wort Lutz: Bei diesem Sender kommt nie Langeweile auf. Besonders nicht, wenn du unsere Hauptzielgruppe bist: Deutsch. Oder wenigstens Deutschsprachig. Hier wieder eine kleine Musikpause für eine Mitteilung unseres wunderbaren Vorstands, Wilhelm Bauer Wilhelm: Sinneslöschen GmbH, ein globales Netzwerk der Innovation. Von Radio bis Fernsehen und von Zügen bis Fast food. Lutz: Da fühl ich mich doch gleich ganz wohl in der Magengegend. Jetzt aber weiter mit der Musik. „Hey wir wollen die Eisbären seh’n“, „Augenbling“, „Haus am See“, „Traumfänger“ Lutz kommt wieder zu Wort Lutz: Jetzt wird es Zeit für eine öffentliche Mittelung des Sinneslöschen Vorstands, Wilhelm Bauer Ambiente Musik spielt, während Wilhelm einen Monolog spricht Wilhelm: Hallo. Ich bin Wilhelm Bauer. Unter meiner Leitung ist Sinneslöschen GmbH zum schnellst-wachsenden deutschen Konglomerate der letzten fünf Jahre aufgestiegen. Mit Fast-Food, Radiosendern, und technologischen Interessen in ganz Deutschland und der freien Welt, gepaart mit einer weiten Bandbreite von logistischen und industriellen Errungenschaften, können wir ihnen bei Sinneslöschen GmbH versichern, dass sie Teil eines globalen Netzwerks an Innovation sind. Von Zügen bis Feuerwaffen, von Pop-Radio zur Elektronik, hier können sie sich der Qualität mit jedem Kauf sicher sein. Aus diesem Grund sind wir der schnellst wachsende Kabellieferant und Krankenversicherungsanbieter in Westeuropa. Für weitere Informationen besuchen sie einfach „www.sinneslöschen.de“. „Schwarz zu Blau“ „Bilder im Kopf“ „Autobahn“ Lutz kommt wieder zu Wort Lutz: Jamming liebe Leute, dass ist es was wir tun. Jamming auf einem 100% werbefreien Radiosender! „Der blaue Planet“ „völlig losgelöst“ Lutz kommt wieder zu Wort Lutz: Wir unterbrechen die Musik für eine kurze Ansage unseres Sinneslöschen Vorstandes, Wilhelm Bauer. Bühne frei! Wilhelm: Sinneslöschen GmbH, ein globales Netzwerk der Innovation. Von Radio bis Fernsehen und von Zügen bis Fast food. „Tuyet“ „Ich bin dein Gummibär“ „Bück dich hoch“ spielen, während sich das Programm wiederholt.